Aura Abilities
When it comes to Aura, some are born with an inborn ability to call forth a power or weapon once used from those their souls have descended from, the great heroes of the first war against the Eldritch. The different types consist of Material, Dolls, Supplemental, Equipment, and Metaphysical. They are called from their lineage and passed down from user to their children and in rare cases to their students so that in the future, a hero can be called upon when needed. The types exist as follows, * Material are often the most powerful that can appear but often carry the most risk as it alters and changes an object at it's very material core. The extreme power it brings carries with it, often a curse of destruction that is rarely avoidable, even worse if a person alters their very body. * Dolls are a different set, the users are in most cases fundamentally broken and so to protect themselves from further harm their power manifests inside of a secondary body that takes the damage for them and thus protects the user from whatever harm or price may be paid, as long as they have Aura they can continue it's use. * Supplemental often works by empowering and in some cases replacing what the power is placed into, it carries the promise of power and often irrevocable change. Because they are often only seen in the context of the physical and in cases spiritual form, use of them often leads to decay of the user in some form. * Equipment is the ability to summon forth weapons or to create them from the environment around them with their Aura, the weapons themselves not only carry the power to impart their abilities but are often crafted by them meaning the user need not worry about being afflicted, the affects and cost of their power mitigated by its usage in most cases unless the cost is the creation of the weapon. * Lastly is Metaphysical, abilities that alter the properties of objects and at times fundamental laws, because of their creation and varied uses they pull aspects from the other ability categories and generally their cost is not entirely seen in the user but what is afflicted. Within them are the subsets, how the ability is meant to affect the users or others around them when cast. They, much like the types above fall into their own categories and in most cases are easy to quantify, though certain abilities are either so multidimensional they fall into no classification or have multiple classifications; this means they are often impossible to rank. They are as follows. * Buff which are meant to empower either certain abilities or people to increase their combative abilities. Often those with these abilities work to tune their entire combative style to revolve around it * Debuff which is meant to not only weaken foes, but inflict pain as well. Those with these sorts of abilities work to impart this power to its maximum affect or to cast it in as wide a net as possible. * Offense are those created for the specific purpose of battling against one another. Those with these skills need not worry about tooling other aspects to syngergize with it as they can be considered their own attacks and weapons. * Defense are those created specifically for creating barriers against one's enemies. Defense is not some single skill often it is a full, ever evolving set of defenses and wards against damage and even other Aura, some even going so far as to dispell the affects of Aura. * Sensory are those created for the sole purpose of extending or multiplying one's own sensations. Considered to be one of the most useful by the more technically skilled who can push these abilities. Material Dolls Supplemental Equipment Metaphysical The ability to manipulate a law or aspect of something in the world around them which often ties in through a constant or single use. It is often one of the most dangerous as its power is an extreme drain and often with a powerful return.